Gone
by Jordannnn
Summary: Hermione's parents are dead and Voldemort is her father. She sees a new light in Draco Malfoy and makes a friend on the dark side. But what happens when that new confidante isn't what he seems. TWIST! C:
1. Chapter one

well this was re-written but really , nearly nothing was changed. just a bit more descriptive i guess.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Hermione grinned and waved a goodbye to her friend. She had been out at a party, like she had been doing all summer. It was however, the latest she had stayed out until. She walked down the walk way and checked the time. Two in the morning. Hermione supposed it was alright though. She had done all her summer homework and she didn't come home drunk or anything. She was glad her parents were so understanding. She smiled , remebering the night, turned her key gentlly and unlocked the door. She tried her hardest to be as quiet as possible. Her parents were certainly sleeping by now and wouldn't be too happy if they were woken up; they did have to work tommorow and the wouldn't appreciate any loudness.

She was about to turn up to the stairs to head off to bed but paused momentarily. Perhaps she would write them a note for when they got up the next morning. She scribbled down a few words and then kicked off her shoes making her way up the stairs. It was three weeks since the end of school and she would be off to the Burrow for the rest of the summer in a few day. She was happy she had been able to spend the past few weeks with her parents though. Hermione had missed them quite dearly throughout the year. However she was extreamly exceited to see Ron and Harry again.

Hermione reached the top of the stairs and smiled. It was good to be home. She was acctually exceited to jump under the covers and drift off to sleep. But something made her pause. Something wasn't quite right. There was an eerie feeling floating through the air. She paused a second more then went into her bedroom convincing she was just making it up. Nothing was wrong. Everything was in it's place. Hermione put her bag down on the bed then turned back to the door bitting her bottom lip. Perhaps she should lock her door ... just in case.

After locking the door, she got changed quickly into her pajamas. It felt a bit hot tonight so she decided to dress a bit light.She threw on a pink tank top and her little multi-colored quilt like shorts. She glanced at herself in the floor length mirror but her own reflection wasn't the only thing she saw. Stareing back at her was what had made her so uneasy in her own home. A pair of beady eyes stared at her through a bone mask. It's cloak black as the night and the evil reasonating from it's being. There was no doubt it was a deatheater. With a sudden jerk, the masked man snapped away from the window. Hermione reacted immediatly pulling her wand out of her bag, gripping it tightly. She needed to find it. That souless creature was going to attack she was sure of it. She threw open the door ready to find it.

"Helloo Hermioneeee." Hissed a man standing directly infront of her door. It startled her that there was more then one. She reacted quickly sending a Stupefy his way. The large man fell back with a thud and she stepped over him into the hall. But then she realised how outnumbered she really was. Her hall was crowded with hooded figures. They turned towards her with a curious look. She could hear some of them laughing; mocking her.

"Avada Cadava! " she heard someone shout. What troubled her was that it wasn't directed at her. It came from down the hall in her parents room. The worry and anger burst through her little body and Hermione charged to the crowd of deatheaters. The thing was, was that they didn't bother to hold her back, they parted ways letting her throug even. She reached the end of the hall and to her horror the door was opened for her. Standing over the fallen figures of her parents was Voldemort himself; in all his terrible glory. Hermione raised her wand while tears fell from her brown eyes. Voldemort too raised his wand, but his slithery whispers threw the wand from her hand and hit the wall with a crack.

"You killed them!" Hermione screamed. Her voice cracked with sobbs and she charged forward. All her logic seemed to disappear.

"Hello Hermione," he drawled with a hint of amusment as his goons grabbed her and tried holding her back. She kicked and screamed but it was no use. He took a few steps forward coming to the door frame. "Daughter." he added.

Hermione struggled some more until that word sunk deep into her conceience. Daughter ? He had to be lying. He had to be. There was no way they were related. He was too evil. Too much of a monter. She let go the breath she had been holding in.

"Your lying." she snarled bravely. Voldemort merely laughed and shook his head.

"Oh no my dear, I am being very truthful." He stepped even closer to her reaching out for her. She pusehd backwards like his touch was poison.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione." he said with amusment. "They arn't really your parents you know that."

It was true. She did know she had been adopted, that's were she had gotten her magic from. Whoever her real parents had been. But really, anyone could be her real parents. He was making it up. He couldn't prove it. He was wrong.

"Of course I knew," she snapped back. He would either kill her now whatever she did, she was extreamly outnumbered and even she knew she hadn't a fighting chance from the beguinning. "But you can't prove it."

Voldemort gave a laugh that startled even some of his own followers. It was a truely amused laugh.

"Did you really think I would come here without proof ? Well , I supposed you would have. But here dear Hermione is the document , for my side. Im surprised I hadn't burned it, being a muggle document and all." Voldemort pulled out a sheet of paper with everything recorded. It was old and yellow. Crumpled around the edges and certainly not taken with care. Her heart started to beat faster and faster as she took in the document. She had seen her parents version many times. They were identical. As her pulse quickened so did her breath. She was hyperventilating and couldn't stop. Before she could react anymore, her eyes rolled back in her head and her little body collaspsed into the arms holding her.

000

Hermione's head lulled lazily as she started to regain concienciousness. Her eyelids felt heavy and that slithery voice rang loudly in her head.

"My _faithful_ servents, I have called a meeting today to welcome a very dear guest to our circle. She is not only my single daughter but a very close friend to our dear **Harry Potter**." He said spitting out the name like poison.

Her surrounding were becoming clearer as she regained her energy and sight. She felt out of breath and weak. Acctually it felt like she had been hit by a bus. The voice was still talking but she wasn't concentrating on it. Hermione's feet were on the ground but she was leaning heavily on someone. Who? She didn't know. When she looked up her eyes focused and lined in a circle were hundreds of cloaked figures. Her mouth fell open slight when she remebered what had happened. Their eyes bore into her like daggers. She finally built herself up to look at the back of the room. On a large stone throne sat a monster. Voldemort.

She watched as he nodded towards her. For a moment she wasn't dure what it meant but then the deatheater she was still slightly leaning on. His bony fingures were cold as they wrapped around her forearm to better carry her. No one was dragging her out into the circle. She have to save that shred of dignity she had left. Hermione pushed forward slightly, her bare feet touching the cold stone floor. The man gripped her arm harder pressing hard enough for it to leave a bruise, but at the moment it was the least of her worries. Hermione tugged again at her arm, but her only gripped harder. She wasn't going to have it. Hermione took a step forward and yanked her arm free of his grasp. Panic flashed through his eyes and he graped for her again.

"Do not touch me." she roared. It seemed he just wouldn't listen. With a quick swing her fist collided with his jaw just below the half bone-mask. Hermione jumped back wards tears springing to her eyes. She wasn't the type to go around hurting people, but most of her told her it was okay , he was a deatheater. The rest of the deatheaters bit back laughter at the sight of such a small girl injuring one of their own. Voldemort didn't hold back from letting out a mocking laughter. Hermione sniffed wiping her tears with the back of her hand then turning to face Voldemort.

"Hermione, we welcome you to our circle," he said almost joyously but with that hint of evil always found in his voice. "I personally hope you enjoy your stay, and I look forward to getting to know you , _daughter. _" Hermione tried her hardest to bite back a hateful comment. Vodemort stood from his seat and made his way to her. She tried her hardest to not be freightened as he appraoched her but it was easier said then done. She shivered under his gaze and wished he would go away. One of his long bony hands wrapped around her shoulder and turned her a bit to the left.

"Draco Malfoy please step forward." Hermione's eyes widened as out from the mass of deatheaters, Malfoy stepped out of the circle. She knew he would always become a deatheater, but to acctually see him here, as one of them made it all too real. Draco bowed low and stood again waiting for his orders. He looked so sinister and terrible under the bony mask. She realised how scared she really was now.

"I have selected you as my daughters main guard. I expect you would protect her as you would myself." He said simply and Malfoy replied respectfuly. He nudged Hermione in his direction. She was reluctent to go to Malfoy but happy to get away from Voldemort. The dark lord made his way back to the head of the circle.

"Now we shall move on to a more pressing matter." He hissed and slowly walked along the circle, lookng deep into each deatheater's eyes as he passed. "One of you has betrayed me." His steps were slow and menacing as he made his way around the circle and back to his spot. His eyes narrowed in on the left side of the circle.

"Severus Snape," he boomed "Step forward."

"No !" Hermione shreiked and stepped out of her spot in the circle. She was not surprised he was a deatheater but scared for his life. She knew he was a spy for the good side and they couldn't afford him dead. Voldemort's peircing eyes went from Snape to her and she shivered under his gaze.

"Silence, daughter." he said clamly but sternly. Hermione froze, too terrified to move. Malfoy grabbed her and pulled her back to him.

"Hermione, don't be stupid." Malfoy whispered feircly in her ear, but she was too fixed on the scene infront of her. His arm was wrapped around her middle and her gripped at his arm.

"I assure you my Lord I have been _nothing _but loyal toyou and the task we are trying to accom-"

"Do not play me the fool Snape. **Penitus crudus.**" Snape's body writhered in pain, he collapsed to the floor clutching his stomach. Her Potions teacher moaned and whimpered under the power of the curse. Hermione had heard of it before, makes the victim bleed out on the inside.

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming though it didn't seem to make a diffrence. She felt her legs give way and then be caught by Malfoy who had been stading behind to her. Every bit of courage and anger she had just a few minutes ago melted away into fear and sadness. She forgot completly who Draco was and their past and hide her face in his shoulder. She couldn't bare to watch. But with every curse and agonized scream from her Potions teacher came a sob from her. She had truely thought she was a strong person before this. She thought she had seen some of the worst parts of war, Hermione now came to the realisation that it truely had only been the tip of the iceberg. She felt so sensitive, having not seen such torture before. Snape gave another pained and faint scream which only brought more sobbing.

Everything was hitting her now like a brick wall. The shock of her parents were death and that she was Voldemort's daughter wore off now and was replaced by a hallow pain she had never felt before. She was realising really what was happening; it was all real now. She felt like she was drowning, just below the surface struggling to breath. Her own thoughts and crying were drowning out the conversation between Voldemort and Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy , it seems she is much more innocent and fraile than I had thought. Take her to her room." he said and looked down at Hermione. She was trembling with fear. He should have imagined her reaction before he brought her. She was infact a friend of Harry Potter and though they were very much involved with the war , Dumbledore would have of course sheltered them from what really hapenes in war.

"Yes , My Lord." came Draco's obediante reply. He lifted the trembling girl into his arms , proving not so difficult seeing as she had been clinging to him to beguin with and that she barely weighed anything. It was a long way to her room from here, a length he would have to walk seeing as apparating in Voldemort's manor was unthought of. He turned from the circle and walked towards the door which was pulled open by two other deatheaters. He stepped out, feeling her tense considerably everytime Snape let out another howl. There was a loud bang as the giant wood doors were pulled shut and was fallowe by silence, other the Hermione's sobbs.

He walked at a steady pace listening to her crying die down after some time but she was still trembling and white as a sheet. His thoughts wandered to what she might be feeling, so alone on the other side. He had watched her go from brave and courageous to have stood up to a deatheater and Voldemort himself, to a small crying girl too traumatized to walk on her own. She had been taken from her home, having both of her parents killed and been told that the man , well thing, that is trying to kill your best friend is really your father and then have to watch as your Potions teacher tortured infront of you. It had bothered him too , Snape being one of his mentors , but he had to keep a stone-like espression.

To be quite truthful he had never really hated her, he still thought she was a brat and stupidly brave, not only that Potter and Weasly were her best friends and thoses two he really did hate but secretly had had quite a bit of respect for her being so diffrent and intelligent. But he of course hadn't been aloud to show it because of his status. Everything would be diffrent now , but he still didn't mind too much wether she liked him or not.

He had been quite surprised when she was brought through the door. He though they had captured Glorious Granger and would use her as bait for Potter. He would have never imagined, Hermione Granger, know-it-all Gryffndor be the daughter of the most evil and sinister wizard to walk the wizarding world. But he hadn't been surprised just by that, because she had changed. She was still quite short but her hair had tammed consideralbly. She hadn't been wearing much for pajamas so he , and the rest of the deatheaters , had gotten a good look at her shape. She had filled out and wasn't so awkward looking anymore, she was quite pretty he had to admit. But none of that really mattered , he couldn't exactly get close to her.

Draco turned down one last corridor and came quickly to its end. A tall but fat deatheater stood infront of the wooden door staring blankly at him.

"Malfoy?" It was Crabbe. Why the Dark Lord had made him guard Hermione's door he would never know.

"Of course it's me idiot, now open the door." Draco snapped back. Crabbe scrambled for the key and unlocked the door, pulling it open for them. Draco stepped into the room and heard the door slam behind them. He looked around the exquisitly decorated room , but he hadn't really expected anything less for Voldemort's daughter. He felt Hermione's head go from resting on his sholder to looking around the room. She hiccoped and sniffed which only confirmed she was awake.

The room was extreamly large, with a fireplace at the left side wall and a King sized four poster bed. The crackling fire was the only thing lighting up the room making it still quite dark. If you looked close enough you could see the color schemn was of dark blues and navys'. There was a window seat under the window and other excuisitly made furniture littered around the room. Draco moved towards the bed and carefully pulled back the sheets as to not drop her. He layed her down carefully and pulled the covers over her. He was relieved she had stopped shaking at the least. But her hand slide up and caught hold of his sleeve. Draco looked down at her confused and startled.

"M-Malfoy?" she said in a whimper. He could tell quite clearly she was still scared out of her wits. She sat up slowly bringing the covers up to her chin.

"Yes?"

"I-I know th-that you pr-probably still h-hate me , a-and I-I'm not your bi-biggest fan either but co-could you , " she stopped. She was obviously conflicted but determined, some of her old strength coming back to her. "Could you stay with me? I-I'm all alone , and your the only one I know."

Every opinion he ever had about her was washed away. Underneath every empty threat, every mean remark, Drco now regretted every single one. The way she sounded now , Hermione Granger at her weakest point, made him feel sorry for everything he had ever done to her. He nodded and looked around for a moment then spotted a chair in the corner closest to the bed. He grabbed it and dragged it over beside the bed then sat down and watched over her. Hermione layed back down turning onto her side to face him. She looked at him a moment longer and then closed her eyes. With one last shaky breath she relaxed slightly falling


	2. Chapter Two

alright so this is chapter two re-done. again not much has changed except Hermione's new body guard :) REVIEW btw, third chapter is nearly done. I'm working tommorow so it'll be up tommorow night or thursday

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She looked at the chair Malfoy had been sitting on last night and found it empty. She hadn't really expected him to stay but there had been that shread of hope that maybe he'd take pity on her. Not that she needed Malfoy's pity. She let out a sigh and shut her eyes tight again. Her thoughts replaying the events of last night. She closed her eyes tighter and then opened them , thinking maybe if she wished hard enough , when she opened them she'd be back in her room and her parents and Snape would still be alive. Though deep down she knew it would never happen. A small rustle caught her attention and she sat up quickly in her bed frightened to see what it was.

A short skinny girl stood close to her wardrobe some of her clothes in hand. She had long black hair and dark skin. When she noticed Hermione staring down at her she jumped and nearly fell backwards into the wardrobe her hand over her heart.

"S-S-So sorry missus! I j-just-" the girl stumbled over her words. Hermione griped the blanket up to her chin and glared at the girl. Hermione's hands shook slightly. She herself was confused at why even this young girl scared her so. She was bigger and smarter then her.

"You were what ?" Hermione snapped. Normally she wouldn't she wouldn't have been so mean seeing as this girl was evidently just as scared as she was, but her stress and fear was still bubling inside her and she couldn't help it. Her door opened and made Hermione jump off the bed with a screech to the opposite side to the door bringing the fluffy douvet with her. However, she calmed slightly when the familiar blonde haired boy walked in. He glanced between the two girls figuring out the problem.

"Hermione, this is Amelia. One of your servents, merely putting away your clothes I assume." He said looking at Amelia who was nodding profusly. Draco nodded towards the door and Amelia scuttled out. He turned back to Hermione who seemed quite on edge. She was biting her lip and gripping onto the duvet like it was going to protect her somehow.

"I-I have servents?" She asked dumbfounded glancing at her wardrobe, which was half full of her own clothes and some fabulous looking dress robes. Draco nodded.

"Well , wh-what is it you want?" she asked cautiously, faking bravery. He moved the slightest bit closer to her standing directly infront of her across the bed. He didn't bother going around and over to her because she looked as though if he did get any closer she would run for the window.

"It's almost breakfest if you were ready to go down."

"Oh." came her reply. She had thought he'd come here to tease her or joke about asking him to stay with her last night. She had thought he was coming to be his terrible normal self. 'I guess not.' she thought and watched him move back to the door. She eyed him cautiously. Hermione was almost convinced that perhaps he could be her allie in this place , because otherwise she was surely on her own.

"Hey Malfoy?" she called. He turned back around to see what she wanted. "Thanks."

Draco looked at her a moment surprised and lost for words. Hermione had just thanked him. No one had ever really thanked him for anything before. He mustered the most sincere smile he possibly could and shut the door behind him.

Hermione stood in her room , douvet wrapped tightly around her, unsure of what to wear to breakfest. Surely Voldemort would be there. She frowned as thinking his name brought up every terrible memory from the night before. She took a deep shaky breath and remebered that she had to co-operate. She would think of a way out tonight. Hermione threw the douvet back onto the bed and slowly made her way over to the wardrobe. She hadn't even really gotten the chance to admire her room. Certainly you'd think it would be dreary and cold but it wasn't that bad. Her four poster bed was made of dark wood and her sheets and douvet were a pure white. At the far wall there was a fire place and a couch and love seat positioned around it. There was a deep blue carpet under the small table also by the fire place. Infront of her was her wardrobe and beside it a mirror.

Hermione sighed and walked over to the giant window and sat down on the window seat. She peared outside tying figure out were they might be. They were clearly at the near base of a mountain, the castle carved into the rocks. She didn't see any roads or pathways which made her think they could possibly be under some sort of cloaking spell. At the bottom of the mountain there was a small feild which slowly turned into a very terrible looking forest. The trees were bent and loming down over the black soil. Most of them closest to the feild were leafless but as you went deeper, the more dark colored leaves appeared on the sickly branches. It looked scarier than the forbidden forest. She gave one last look around her room and spotted another wooden door. Curiosity taking over she stood and made her way over.

She turned the brass handle and pushed it open cautiously. Hermione gasped at the sight. Her own bathroom? There was a large tub and mirror hanging over a very big sinc. She walked over and turned on the tap to the sinc with every intention of washing her face. She dipped her hands in under the tap and splashed the water on her face. She looked back at the mirror.

"Mirror , Mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" Hermione said sarcasticly.

"Certainly not you." came a female voice. Hermione yelped and jumped backwards. The mirror had talked bak to her!

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"Well just look at you dear! Your a mess!" Hermione looked herself over and she frowned at the sight. Her hair was tangly and quite messy and her eyes were still red with black mascara lines down her cheeks. No wonder Amelia had been frightened, she was a wreck. There was dirt on her face and to be honest she looked like a homeless person.

"Well yes I know but you needn't be so rude." Hermione said back quietly and went over to the tub. She twisted the nozle until the desired temperature and paused a moment. She didn't want the mirror to watch her take a bath. Hermione walked back over to the mirror and opened it so that it was facing the door and not the tub.

"Hey now miss , what are you doing ?"

"I want some privacy." Hermione stated and went back to her bath. She heard the mirror grunt and Hermione merely stripped off her clothes and got in. The warm water felt soo nice. She enjoyed baths more then anything. The water , the peace and quie-

"Now missus, you must be Voldemort's daughter now arn't you ?" asked the mirror.

"Yes ... I guess so." she replyed, not really wanting to admit to the mirror or herself the the Dark Lord was her father.

"And whats your name dear?"

"Hermione."

"Well, nice to meet you Hermione, I'm Clarence." Hermione gave an extreamly annoyed sigh.

"Look Clarence, I'm trying to take a bath in peace. Please, just shut up." she said forcefully and settled back into the bath.

"You needn't be so rude." The mirror called back , repeating exactly what she had said before and using it against her. All Hermione wanted to do was smash that mirror into a million little bits but she knew she probably shouldn't. At least it was being quiet now.

"Theres shampoo in the drawer." said Clarence.

"Thanks." Hermione mumbled. It had said something helpful. She pulled open the drawer and chose a random thing of shampoo , not really caring which one it was. She rubbed it through her hair then tipped her head back into the water. Hermione continued her routine until there was nothing more to clean and her fingures were turning pruney. She finished her bath in peace and stepped out wrapping a big fuzzy blanket around herself. She closed Clarence who had apparently fallen asleep because of the light snoring coming from her. She left the bathroom , stepping out into the cold air again. Her delema now was figuring out what she was supposed to wear to breakfest with the Dark Lord. She pulled open her wardrobe and cocked her head to the side peering in at all her clothes and the clothes she had been given.

Hermione heard the door creep open. She looked to the door with horror and jumped behind the side of the wardrobe.

"Hermi-"

"Malfoy!" she shouted. "Have you ever heard of knocking!"

Draco spotted her hiding and finally realised what he had done. He quickly shut the door and looked at Crabbe who was standing out there beside him. He looked at Draco questioningly.

"She wasn't dressed." Draco stated and resumed his stone-like expression.

"Not ... wearing any clothes ?" asked Crabbe. Draco turned his head to look at him with disgust.

"Crabbe. I wouldn't suggest you picture her naked."

"Oh come on now Malfoy. You saw her last night , she's not strangly old Granger anymore , sure you havn't already pictured her without-"

The door swung open to reveal a very sour looking Hermione glaring at Crabbe. She had infact picked what to wear; a blue and white stripped polo, a brown belt, jeans and her beige Uggs. She hadn't bothered to do anything with her hair and it fell in tight curls a little past her sholders.

"I could hear you Crabbe," she spat and shoved by him with every intention of being as rude as possible. How dare they , well HE picture her naked. She walked angrily to the end of the corridor where she stopped and waited for Malfoy to catch up. She didn't really want to go any further. Venturing out by herself scared a bit and she would certainly feel better if Malfoy was with her. She had heard him tell Crabbe off once more. Hermione wasn't sure what to think was of him anymore. He was being so nice , or so far atleast, and didn't even look like he minded. This annoyed her the slightest but more then Crabbe picturing her naked.

When Malfoy had caught up , he started off to the right and Hermione just fallowed. The walked in silence for a while , each in their own little thoughts. Hermione however had enough of the silence. She turned her head towards him and crossed her arms over her chest. Malfoy gave her a sideways glance then raised a brow. It was obvious she was going to say something , but it was sure taking her a while. She opened her mouth , then closed, like a fish really , or so he thought.

"Yes?" he provoked.

"I ... You ... Ughh . Draco Malfoy why are you being so .. so .. nice to me ?" she demanded, quite frustrated. Draco nearly laughed, that is what she had had such trouble saying?

"Well , firstly I've been told to be nice to you , and two , I've never really disliked you in the first place." he said simply , but Hermione wasn't satisfied with that answer.

"You've never really disliked me? Then why did you tease and badger us? Harry, Ron and I ?"

"I said I never really hated you Hermione, Potter and Weasly are a diffrent story. And do you think I would have been allowed to speak to you in the first place?"

Hermione nodded. It made sense. He wouldn't have been able to just waltz up to her and make conversation and all, seeing as he was a deatheater and all. She supposed things would all be diffrent now. Another silence passed between them and Hermione wondered if she really would mind having Malfoy .. maybe .. as... a friend or something? He seemed to have changed. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He was still the only person she realy knew here. Along with Crabbe and Goyle was most likely here , but she didn't think she could stand someone who always pictured her naked. Hermione uncrossed her arms and glanced up at Malfoy again.

"Hey Malfoy?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Does your mirror talk?"

000

The doors were pushed open for her and she stepped into a very large Dinning Hall. Dark green drapes hung over the windows and a long wood table was set in the center of the room. On it was the most food she had ever seen in her life. Every kind of breakfest food imaginable was placed neatly on it. There wern't many people sittin at the table and they all sat on one end. She spotted Lucius Malfoy's long blonde hair and finally spotted Voldemort himself. He was sitting at the head of the table talking to the few gathered deatheaters. They seemed to be listening quite intently to what he had to say. When he spotted Hermione and Draco he let an evil sort of grin spread across his face. He extended an arm to them and beckoned them over. Hermione paused but Draco pushed her forward lightly , always walking behind her. There were two seats empty beside the dark Lord and Hermione assumed they were hers and Draco's seats. She slowly mde her way around the table and hesitantly sat beside Voldemort. Being so close to him merely made her start trembling in fear, so she focused most of her concentration and staying calm, and listening to what was going on. No one had anything on their plates and they were all looking at her , wating for something.

"Take something Hermione." said Voldemort. Hermione looked at him a moment and then looked at Draco for reassurence. He nodded and Hermione reached for a muffin. Once she had finished taking what she had wanted the rest of the people at the table took what they wanted aswell. 'They had been waiting for me to serve myself.' she thought peeling her orange. It all seemed so manerly and polite. Like she were a princess or something and they could only eat after her. But then she thought about it again and thats nearly what she was. Her 'father' being the Dark Lord and all.

"Hermione, " said Voldemort. She immediatly looked up, making sure she payed attention when spoken to. "I am making the announcement now , to you and to all of you," he said pausing to look at the rest of the occupants of the table. "In three nights time shall be a celebration in honour of my lovely daughter and her enry into our circle.Spread he word and I _expect_ everyone to be in attendence. Husbands , wives, children will come. And Hermione. I am having someone come to make a dress for you. You will meet with him tommorow at noon. I expect you be ready for him."

A party all for her? Hermione wasn't quite sure wether to be exceited or nervous . She had never really been thrown a large party before , even on her birthday. And this was entry into the deatheater's circle; Voldemort's circle. It wasn't something she really wanted to be accepted into. Her thoughts were interrupted by Voldemort's booming voice again.

"Draco, I must have a word with you after breakfest. Hermione, Crabbe will accompany you back to your ro-"

"No." she said quickly. It wasn't just the naked thing , she never really liked Crabbe in the first place. And .. he was supposed to be her guard right? She didn't think that if she were in danger , that idiot would be able to help her in anyway.

"No?" Voldemort repeated and looked at Crabbe who had entered a few minutes ago. "What did he-"

"No, nothing I just , I would prefer Draco." she said quietly. Voldemort thought a moment and understood.

"Vlade, you will take Hermione back to her room." He concluded "Now, I have things to attend to, you are all dismissed. Hermione , you may stay and finish, the rest of you go." Voldemort stood and bekoned Draco to fallow him. It was only her and her new 'guard' left at the table. Her sideways glances told her he wasn't that bad looking. He was quite muscular and tanned. He had dark chocolate brown hair and the greenest eyes she had ever seen. She tensed up a bit when he looked at her. She didn't trust him. Not that she really trused Malfoy either but she knew him. Vlade, she didn't and he was unpredictable.

"Is there any other place I am allowed other then my room ?" she asked with a mix of fear and cautiousness in her voice.

"Well ... I suppose you could go to the library if you wish." he replied. Hermione nodded. Thats what she wanted, a library.

"Then thats where we'll go." Vlade nooded and the two walked quietly to the door. As they walked the corridorHermione kept her guard up. She would never know what could happen next.

* * *


End file.
